Tristesse et Alcool ne font pas bon ménage
by Tristana-Gray
Summary: Sirius est mort... Rémus est triste, Harry se saoûle... [OS] HPxRL, HPxRLxSS


****

Disclaimer : Sévérus, Rémus et Harry sont © JKR.

NDA : Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'écrire une connerie pareille ?

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoO

Tristesse et alcool ne font pas bon ménage

Il pleurait en ce jour de Novembre triste. Rémus pensait à son désespoir. Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que Sirius était partit. Il était mort, Rémus venait de perdre un troisième frère. Il y avait d'abord eut James qui était mort, ensuite Peter qui avait trahi et enfin Sirius qui était tombé derrière le voile. Il était le dernier des Maraudeurs, puisque Peter avait été tué. Rémus sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Le désespoir le gagnait jour après jour, petit à petit. Il avait bien vu que Harry dépérissait lui aussi. Il décida d'aller le voir. Il essuya ses larmes et le chercha. Il le trouva aux cuisines en train de boire du whisky pur feu. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme :

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme leva vers lui. Ses yeux verts étaient embués de larmes. Rémus se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Harry le laissa prendre la bouteille et l'observa boire longuement. Harry se rapprocha de Rémus et celui-ci le prit dans ses bras. Harry était saoul et il observait l'homme qui le serrait toujours contre son cœur.

- Tu es saoul Rémus, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool !

- Je sais, lui répondit l'autre.

Harry se rapprocha de l'homme et lécha sensuellement ses lèvres avant de déposer un léger baiser dessus . Rémus l'attrapa par la nuque et introduisit sa langue entre les lèvres de son élève. Celui-ci répondit au baiser et commença à déboutonner la chemise bleue de son professeur. Rémus quant à lui glissa ses mains dans les poches arrières du jean de son futur amant, caressant ainsi ses fesses. Harry lécha l'arrête de la mâchoire carrée de l'homme avant de descendre dans la gorge puis d'apposer sa marque sur la clavicule du lycan. Lycan qui grogna avant de reverser Harry sur le dos et e s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Il fit sauter un à un les bouton de la chemise de son élève avec les dents. Il retira ensuite son pantalon et glissa sa langue entre les omoplates de l'élève descendant jusqu'au nombril excitant Harry un maximum. Il lui enleva son boxer, se déshabilla puis l'embrassa frottant ainsi leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre faisant gémir Harry.

- Prends-moi ! Murmura Harry.

Rémus ne se fit pas prier et entra lentement en Harry, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il l'embrassa, accélérant les va-et-vient , donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus violents. Harry se répandit contre le ventre de son partenaire qui se répandit en lui. Ils s'endormirent enlacés l'un contre l'autre..

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Rémus se réveilla en premier et observa Harry. Il était dans ses bras. Les souvenirs de la nuit s'imposèrent à son esprit ainsi qu'une charmante migraine.

- Harry ?

- Hum ?

Le concerné ouvrit les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois avant de les écarquiller et de virer au rouge brique

- Dé… désolé, marmonna-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, habillons-nous et si tu veux qu'on oublie…

Rémus fut coupé par un timide baiser. Il y répondit.

- Je… Je t'aime Rémus !

- … Je ne sais pas Harry, je pourrais être ton père et…

Harry lui posa un doigt contre les lèvres et l'embrassa :

-Menteur, tu sais très bien !

Harry le regarda d'un air coquin et quelque peu taquin.

- Prends-moi encore, murmura-t-il en se frottant contre Rémus qui réagit à cette caresse.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser lorsque le tableau s'ouvrit.

- Lupin ? Potter ?

- Sévérus ?

-Professeur ?

Le professeur Snape qui avait un petit creux était descendu aux cuisines mais ce qu'il y trouva le surprit au plus haut point lui faisant oublier sa faim. Harry, qui n'était pas tout à fait désaoulé se leva, et c'est en tenue d'Adam qu'il s'approcha de Snape. Il se colla à lui et lécha langoureusement les lèvres pâles de son professeur de potions préféré.

- Pourquoi ne vous joindriez-vous pas à nous professeur ? Proposa-t-il

langoureusement.

Visiblement Severus hésitait.

- Ssss'il te plaît Sssseverrrrrusssss !

Le Fourchelangue eut raison de lui…

OoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore descendit aux cuisines, un elfe de maison le lui avait demandé. Lorsqu'il entra il faillit mourir d'un infarctus quand il découvrit son petit protégé nu, entouré par deux de ses professeurs (tout aussi nus), en train de dormir avec un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il donna l'ordre de les transporter dans un chambre et de les couvrir sans les réveiller. Il eut un léger sourire. Il devait revoir Minerva…

FIN

****

OoOoOoO

NDA : se relit Comment j'ai pu écrire ça ? OUIN ! PUB : trop de marshmallow rend trop guimauve !

Vous voulez laisser un gentil/méchant commentaire ? Bouton "GO" en bas à gauche de votre écran, merci d'avoir lu.

ANox


End file.
